The present invention relates to a trombone guide and more specifically to a novel guide for use in positioning the trombonist's hand to ensure correct slide technique.
The correct finger/hand position has long been known by most music educators. Yet, most young trombonists will do it wrong.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a novel trombone guide for positioning the thumb and first two fingers of a trombonist on the slide bracing of the trombone to ensure correct slide technique.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel trombone guide which is easy and economical to manufacture.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a trombone guide that can be easily releasably attached to a portion of the slide bracing of the trombone which includes separate contoured portions for positioning the thumb and first two fingers of the trombonist to ensure correct slide technique.